Star Vs: Power of the Force
by robertkellett
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away, the force speaks out to many. A man questioning everything he is and has done. A woman who has nothing. And a powerful ruler with a desire for control. To save the galaxy, two souls alongside allies and friends, band together to save a divided galaxy. Inspired by the 'Star Wars' franchise, join us on a grand space adventure. (Returning Late February)
1. Ep I - Dark Awakening

_**Happy New Year everyone! And what a way to kick off a new year of beginnings than to write my first proper story in a long time? This is an AU heavily inspired by Star Wars, and not just the OT or the Prequels. But the new trilogy too. I hope you all enjoy and the next chapter should be out next week, as this will be a weekly project. I also highly recommend you play the tracks 'Cavern of Remembrance' (KH2.5) and 'Space Armada' (Star Fox Assualt) during key scenes. **_

* * *

_Wake up. _

A pair of dark brown eyes flung open, looking up from his hardened bed. Looking down at his hands, he didn't don a familiar set of armored white gloves. For that matter, he felt lighter, as if his armor wasn't on. Getting out of the bed, he got to his feet and walked forward.

Strong feet stomped through the dark cavern, looking foreign to the man. And he could recall many planets he visited assisting the First Order. Rubbing his stubbled chin in thought, he looked ahead, seeing a thick fog of smoke blocking his way. He held his hand forward and as if intense energy escaped his palm, the smoke vanished, revealing a red-robed figure at the end of the hallway.

Walking forward, the cave slowly went dark. But oddly enough, the man had no issue seeing, vision clear as day. The robed figure tilted their head upward, a strong set of red eyes glaring at the man. They held out their right hand, it looking robotic.

_Why are you here, Marco Diaz? _

Marco Diaz didn't have an answer, blankly looking at the robed figure hoping _they _would have an answer. He was rather sick of these ominous dreams the past few nights. The robed figure let out an amused laugh, exposing a rather large scar across their face.

_You will be a valued asset to the dark side..._

Marco felt his body shiver hearing this, covering his ears in a panic. The amused laughter echoed across the cave, darkness sucking Marco whole. With no ground beneath him, he just fell endlessly into the darkness. The last thing he felt was a warm hand grabbing him before the light was gone.

* * *

Marco bolted out of his bed, hand tightly gripping the blaster concealed beneath his pillow. Gone was the strange cave or robed figure, but the sterile white walls he's called home his entire light. Brown eyes darted everywhere, trying to find an intruder. But they found his reflection instead, eyes locked on his only mirror. Seeing how stupid he looked, Marco sighed and ruffled his short brown hair in frustration.

_I need to focus, today's important. _Patting his cheeks, he got out of bed and walked over to his closet, pressing a button on the nearby wall and it opened up. He smiled seeing his trusty armor, something Sith Lord Toffee entrusted to all his commanders. He closed his eyes and made a faint oath to his leader for a moment before opening them once more. He slowly suited up, relishing the added weight and protection his armor offered.

Looking in his mirror, Marco smiled at himself. The whites all Storm Troopers don were all over his armor, but specific stripes of black and red on his shoulders and knees stood him out amongst his brothers and sisters in arms. His shoulder pads were longer and thicker, with the added weight of a heavy jet-pack on his back and boots made of the strongest irons the Order could find.

He looked down at his helmet, brushing his white armored fingers over it. The black visor he looked through like a second pair of eyes looked back at him as if telling him 'put me on'. He complied with his helmet and was now ready for battle. Putting his metallic Beton and assault blaster on his back, he slowly left his quarters and went into the rather packed hallways of the Death Star Mk. II's lower champers, he held his rifle with two hands. As he passed by his fellow soldiers, he made salutes and nods, earning some back in response.

While the job didn't offer much for conversation, Marco smiled beneath his mask knowing he and his brothers and sisters in arms felt this in unison; a sense of purpose in this vast galaxy. He stopped by one of the many windows, seeing the vastness of space before him. His helmet masked the sight of slightly teary eyes, various stars, and a few smaller planets beneath him.

So many questions Marco pondered during his many years under the First Order's service, but one always was more prevalent than others. "Commander Diaz." Marco didn't turn around, letting himself smirk beneath his helmet at the familiar strict voice. "General Higgs reporting for duty."

"You don't need to be so formal right now, General." Marco held out his hand, causing Higgs to let out an annoyed grunt. Her short orange hair and freckled face stood out among the many First Order Generals, but Marco knew _far _better than to question her leadership. He motioned her to follow him, pressing his comlink. "Are we ready to depart, sir?" Marco asked, knowing Sith Lord Toffee always responded.

"Meet me in the hanger, Commander." And that was all Toffee uttered before the call died. Marco nodded to himself, steeling for the upcoming battle. Higgs gave him a stern look, studying his body language. _I'm not weak, General. _

"The planet we are visiting is one my records say is…" She paused for a moment, causing Marco to raise an eyebrow. "...Planet Terra." _Planet Terra? _Marco stopped moving, his feet locking up for whatever reason. _My homeworld… _He was hopeful they would comply with the protection the First Order offered numerous times, but… "You won't…"

"I will not, General." Marco's voice was stern, lacking any emotion behind it. "Tell me, what of our supplies and battle plans?" Higgs smiled, tapping her wrist and it showing a hollow-map of the planet. She kept talking and talking, explaining to Marco where they plan on landing, the number of troopers Toffee intends on providing and more. But Marco's mind felt numb, earnestly hoping they would comply instead of fight.

While his memories of the valued planet were faint, Marco did hold a level of care for his homeworld. Taking a deep breath, he gripped his rifle with an added heft and joined his brothers & sisters in the hanger. His eyes went wide beneath the mask, as the number of troopers easily exceed the amount Higgs just told him. He turned to the General, seeing an equal level surprise on her face. "I wasn't told we were dealing with an Omega Level assault…"

Marco marched on ahead, finding a familiar figure standing in the room's center. "Lord Toffee," Marco went on one knee, showing his leader valued respect. Others in the room either mirrored Marco or gave their leader a bow instead. Marco took off his helmet, looking into Toffee's cold grey eyes. "What are your orders? The amount of us here alarmed both myself and my General."

Toffee simply gave a blank look on his face, dark helmet masking his reptilian jaw. "Astute observations, Commander," Toffee began, hands behind his back as he started pacing around Marco. "I wanted to wait until everyone was gathered here before the assault on Planet Terra beings." He stopped, a firm look telling Marco to stand up. "Force Sensitive's are on the planet. They must be executed."

"S-Sir, I thought we killed all the rebelled Jedi years ago?" Marco asked earnestly, with his fellow men and woman nodding around him. Memories of the violent encounters vividly played in his mind, nothing but red flashing in his mind. Sensing the concern in his commander, Toffee turned around and put a hand on Marco's shoulder.

"This is why our assault is rather large. I trust you will finish the job we started, Commander." Marco nodded, an odd sensation of fear coursing through him. _I'm never afraid of my leader. _But for some reason, his orders shook him to Marco's core. Toffee seemed pleased by his reaction, turning away from Marco and walking to his ship. "I will land on the planet first, you all know your orders." Everyone saluted as they watched Toffee enter his Tie-Fighter and fly toward the planet. Marco simply calmed himself with a few deep breaths before entering his ship, which he dubbed 'El Diablo'. The many scratches and marks on the ship he _refused _to get painted over made him smile beneath the mask. He went toward his weapons bed, checking over his gear to be sure.

_Plasma and Stun Grenades, check. _He put a few in his belt. Looking over armor, he saw little chipping or worn out parts. _Check. _And lastly, he saw something he didn't even tell Toffee about. The remains of a rather strange blade he found. He picked the blade up, using one of his tools to activate it, but aside from a faint black blade fizzing in and out of existence, it was otherwise useless. _I need the blade to last longer. _He put the blade in his belt and walked to his cockpit. Having a firm grip on the wheel, he flipped some switches and put tapped the side of his helmet.

"First Order Troopers, are you ready for departure?" He spoke in a confident tone, earning various 'yes sir' and 'ready when you are' responses. "On my signal…" He felt his ship lift off the ground, familiar G-Force coursing through him. Feeling ready to take off, his ship left the hanger and flew into the black void of space. He didn't need to look behind him to see a sea of ships follow his every move. His mind simply went to a familiar place, one he didn't want to recall. That cave from the dream appeared and the robed figure… _No, focus. _He gripped his wheel tighter as he entered Terra's atmosphere. Finding a landing spot was rather easy, thanks to the abundance of planet life and sturdy soil to land on. Upon landing, he left his ship and felt a sense of dread come over him.

His soldiers leaving their ships, or rather some of them, as the pilots specializing with air-combat were fighting against ships marked with odd orange paint coloring, he made a hand motion to his allies. They nodded and stood behind him as they carefully marched into the nearby city. It wasn't much of a city, rather a series of buildings made out of stone and mud, but it was heavily populated regardless.

Immediately, they showed fearful responses to the First Order. Husbands stood protectively in front of their wives and children. Children held sticks in their hands. Various doors were shut and windows closed. The sinking pit in Marco's chest hurt, feeling a mixture of emotions, but he coughed to get the citizen's attention. "Everyone, this is the First Order. We mean no harm, we are only here to find a threat to our peace."

"That's a lie and you all know it!" A kid threw a rock squarely at Marco's head, making the Commander flinch. A woman hastily pulled her kid back, pure fear in her eyes. Marco felt rage come over him, itching for his blaster. _No, he's innocent. _He took a deep breath and shook it off. He gripped his weapon, showing intention to retaliate.

"...Now, where is the Jedi." Marco asked harshly, his rifle drawn. His soldiers mirrored him, causing the atmosphere to get tense fast. A few moments of silence, no one offered an answer. _This was stupid, how would anyone know of Jedi? _He saw the Last Jedi die with his own eyes. "Any information is of value."

Again, silence. Marco bit his tongue, hating what he was forced to do next. "Search their homes and possessions." They started moving forward. "If you find anything, report back to me." They complied as his soldiers marched into the citizen's homes. Parents screaming and children crying echoed in the airwaves, making Marco want to wince in frustration. But he refused to show signs of weakness, standing tall beside General Higgs.

"Can't believe they still refuse to comply, surely they heard from neighboring planets how this usually goes…" Higgs shook her head, fixing her short black hat as Marco dumbly looked at her. _How we go about things is usually messy. _He looked back at the fear-ridden faces, biting his lip. _...It gets results all the same, sadly. _

"Sir," Marco turned to his right, seeing one of his troopers standing with their hand saluted. He nodded, pushing him to continue. "We were told to visit that house over there." Marco turned to the house, looking completely abandoned. Making a hand motion, he told his soldiers to stay still. Higgs started following but Marco shook his head.

"Commander, you need assistance if you intend on fighting…" Marco held up his hand, silencing his General. Seeing the nasty look on her face, he folded his arms and pointed to the door. "Yeah, that's why I want to come with you, sir."

"You don't understand, while you have been a valuable general and I hazard to even say, friend, the past few years, you have never fought a Jedi," He turned around, thankful his helmet was hiding a scowl. "I have. You have permission to command my troops if anything happens." Higgs eyes went wide before they narrowed, nodding at Marco's command. Pleased with this turn of events, Marco turned to the house and taking out his baton.

* * *

In front of the door, he simply knocked on it, but the door was already open. It slowly creaking open, a faint light was emitting from what looked like candlelight. He went inside and froze upon the sight before him. It was of a dead wife and husband, with a lone child crying in sadness. What struck Marco was the familiar handle the boy was grasping. Marco kelt down and put a hand on his knee. "Kid, what happened here?"

"Momma and Papa are sleeping, but won't wake up," He held the blue lightsaber weakly, wiping tears with his free hand. "They told me, people in white want to kill us." He pointed the blade at Marco. "Do… Do you want to kill me?"

Marco felt time freeze around him, closing his eyes and taking off his helmet. Putting the helmet on the ground, he held out his hand. "Of course not champ. I'm here to protect you and your people." The boy looked scared but Marco's brown eyes shined a warmth even he didn't realize they did. "Just give me your sword and I will make sure no one…"

The boy collapsed on the ground, eyes wide with fear. Marco's felt the room spin, the boy's weapon landing in his palm with a dull thud. He gripped the weapon, looking at the lifeless body of the young man. _H-He never gave me his name. _Tears glazed Marco's cheek, righteous anger coursing through him. In all his years in the Order, he _never _let a child die. He turned around, the sight of his General putting the dots together in his mind.

"Good thing I came in…" She paused, seeing the utterly enraged look in Marco's eyes. "Your helmet… I've never…" She never saw Marco's brown eyes. Filled with emotion. And they were filled with rage. "Sir, that was our target, y-yes?"

He marched toward her and without even touching the door, slammed it shut. "We don't kill _children_, General," Marco spat, holding out his hand and Higgs clenching her throat as if something was choking her. "They aren't attuned in the Force at that age and can _easily _forget it even means anything. That kid could have been taught by our leader to protect everyone. Now he's _dead_!" He shoved his hand forward, slamming Higgs against the door. Marco looked down at his hand, shocked at what he just did. _I… I used… _

Rage was replaced by utter fear as the same realization came over Higgs. She gave Marco a fearful look before it was replaced with utter contempt as she pressed into her comlink. "I sadly have to report, our commander was overtaken by the Force," Marco stood up, eyes narrowed. "Kill everyone on sight, we can't take chances." Marco channeled his rage again, using the kid's saber to block a few blaster shots from Higgs before dashing out of the house.

He rolled behind cover, eyes refusing to look at the bloody scene of his men and woman killing innocents. Gritting his teeth, he took out his blaster, shooting a trooper square in the chest. They recoiled in surprise, landing on the ground. Their allies looked toward Marco, eyes in shock seeing their commander firing upon him. Higgs stumbled out of the house, pressing into her comlink. "He's turned. Focus on capturing Marco Diaz. Our leader would… _Greatly _like his capture."

_Shit, she has a point. _Marco hissed in his mind as he kept firing upon his former allies. Thankful for his trusty rifle, he made careful shots and subdued a few troopers. He used this moment to run into the city, hoping to find someone that could help him. Looking upon the carnage _his _men and women caused. For years under his command, they only fired upon Rebellions and Resistance soldiers. _But was that even right? _

Marco vaulted over a fallen boulder and sitting behind it too taking some deep breaths. Looking at his right hand, he simply stared at the blue light emitting from his blade. _This… Feels right. _Marco thought firmly, gripping the handle and feeling a connection to the blade.

* * *

"_Son, you need to have a proper stance when fighting."  
"I am Daddy!"  
"No champ, you need to…"  
"The sword is heavy…"  
"It's called a lightsaber and it's part of you, feel it's bond with you, son."  
"...It likes me. Did it like you?"  
"Yes son, I think it did."_

* * *

Marco touched his eyes, seeing a lone tear come down his cheek. _I… I felt his memories. _While they weren't very clear, he could _feel _the sparring session with the boy's father. Familiar anger coursed through him again, shoving it forward and sending the boulder flying against some Stormtroopers.

Wiping his face, he started running more, right hand accidentally brushing against various houses and objects.

* * *

"_We are going to have a good harvest this season…"_

"_That was our first kiss!"_

"_You can't catch me! Oh no, you caught me."_

"_You saw First Order cruisers? We need to call Thomas' Squadron for…"_

"_Come Barko, we got bucket heads to shoot."_

* * *

Marco harshly punched his face, so much so, it left a firm red mark on his right cheek. _Focus… Focus. _This surge of memories, likely from just today, made the already guilt-ridden pit in his stomach hurt further. He simply ran ahead, hand out and tried channeling the Force, feeling… _A downed… Pilot? _It sounded like this Thomas person his Force… _Sense. _That's what it was called, was correct.

He continued channeling this power as he navigated the maze-like city, until he found some outskirts. Various downed pilots and ship-parts were scattered everywhere, with the sight of Lord Toffee answering what caused it to Marco. He simply hid behind a nearby pillar, hoping…

"...Marco Diaz." Toffee spoke, not from the comlink, but out loud. Marco remained silent, an utter sense of fear pinning him in place. "I knew one day… No, it does not matter. Come to me and I will take care of the problem."

_More like kill me in cold blood. _Marco thought bitterly. He was no fool, seeing first hand how his former leader violently killed the Jedi. He bit his lip, trying to think of a quick escape option, eyes darting around the battlefield. For some reason, he felt… _More_, if possible. The fire smelt a lot worse than it usually did. The wind felt like blood coursing through his veins. The atmosphere feeling more alive than ever before. _Focus… _He closed his eyes and tried finding the… _Got ya! _

He rolled away from the pillar and used his Force Push to send it flying toward Toffee. As expected, Toffee effortlessly caught the pillar and cut it in half with his dark red cross-saber. The Sith Lord saw Marco shoved his hand toward the ground, launching many feet into the air and landing on some kind of ship.

Marco quickly ripped the door open and pushed Tom into the co-pilot seat. Quickly hotwiring the ship to start, it wouldn't budge. Marco groaned in frustration until some faint chirps got his attention. He saw nothing, but the ship apparently activated and started hovering. "Ugh… Barko, rough landing buddy…" The pilot rubbed his eyes but before he could respond to the stranger in Stormtrooper garb using _his _ship, Marco punched it the ignition and they flung into space.

Refusing to look back or to his right, Marco just kept narrowed eyes on the cluster of ships in his way. Part of him would've been proud a half-hour earlier, seeing his former troops in solid formations orbiting the planet. _But I'm on the receiving end now. _"Look, the name's Marco, former kind of guy you and your band of friends joked about killing. Well, they want to kill me now too and I know how they work. I keep the wheel and you man the turret?"

"Look, pal, this is _my _Starship, so don't act like you own it," Tom huffed, folding his arms. Marco gave him a tired look, earning a smirk from the pilot. "Alright, I'll let you fly my baby. But crash it, and you owe me credits."

"Sure, Tom." Marco smirked, earning a raised eyebrow from him. "Your name is on your shirt." Tom looked at his red-hooded vest but Marco just held out his lightsaber, earning a shocked look. "I'm learning tricks new tricks lately, now come on, man the damn guns."

"Of course, captain my captain," Tom rolled his eyes as he dashed to the gunner bay. He slid into it like second nature and was laying waste to various Tie-Fighters coming his way. Marco was thankful Tom was a good shot, giving him time to focus on the Force. The sensation of feeling and sense was beyond what it was on land, the vastness of space threatening to overwhelm Marco. But a tight grip on the wheel and focus squarely on the ship he was in, Marco maneuvered with barrel rolls and tight turns from incoming fire.

They kept moving forward until a cross formation blocked the path. _Damn those pilots. _Marco winced, drifting their ship to the right. "Tom, focus on the lead ship in the…" Marco heard Tom mumble 'Yeah I know' before shooting once more. Marco fought down the urge to smirk, maneuvering with ease as Tom complied with his orders. The two kept doing this, taking out the formation one-by-one. Upon the final ship blowing up, the two men gave one another a smug look before nodding and resuming their battle.

Marco caught a rather large Dreadnaught, a ship he was all too familiar with. The black mammoth of a ship stared Tom's punny X-Wing down. "You gotta be kidding me…" Tom winced, with Marco giving his reluctant partner a look. "Listen, you know how those things work, right? Cause no way my ship alone can take that puppy down."

"Well, we got no choice, so buckle in and follow my lead," Marco replied, with annoyed chirps coming over the com. "And why are you complaining? The ship isn't even that damaged yet." The chirps sounded smug, earning a small laugh out of Marco. "Well you are doing a good job, that's why Barko."

"Yeah, my partner in crime is a master at repairs, though he has quite the mouth." Tom got out of the gunner's bay and put a hand on Marco's chair. "Listen, you're better off manning the guns at this point." Marco nodded, his Force Sense telling him Tom wasn't wrong. Getting out and dashing to the gunner bay, he let Tom do his thing and fly toward the Dreadnaught. Marco just made a silent prayer to _anything _as Tom came closer to his former base of operations. The ship was one of many fond memories for the former commander, a tired breath escaping Marco's lips as he gripped the gunner's controls.

Tom charged into a storm of red lasers, rolling away from them like second nature. He let out a joyful scream, pressing a button on the wheel and boosting forward, nearly barrelling into a ship before making a careful u-turn and zipping around 180-degrees. Marco was thankful for the gunner-bay's G-Support, otherwise, he would've hurled. With fire coming their way, Marco kept the offensive with careful shots.

While he was no stranger to flying and blasting, these new Force powers were really helpful. He could even see the pilots and gunners inside each ship, having confused expressions on their faces as if they knew who they were firing upon. Marco shook the sour feelings away, knowing war can change friend and foe in seconds. After a few moments of covering Tom, the pilots was now over the Dreadnaught, eyes looking for a weak point. "We need to get rid of the turrets. I'll handle that, can you keep us in the sky?" Tom shot Marco a knowing smirk before he flung his ship forward.

Using intense focus, Marco blasted every single turret they came across, swearing he heard cursing from inside the ship beneath him. _I can't return now for sure. _Marco mused as he made one final shot on the only remaining turret. With the massive ship without its defenses, Marco and Tom were free to escape. "Man and they tell me gunners can't shoot womrats… You are a good gunner, Marco."

Marco smiled as he left the gunner's bay and sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Have experience, if you couldn't tell." He pointed to his now restricting Storm Trooper armor, with Tom mouthing 'figures' before relaxing in the pilot seat. "Are you…"

"And you want to help us, even though your kind killed… How many of my friends?" Tom asked, earning a knowing frown from Marco. "Don't act like you feel guilty, I know you proudly lead…" Marco simply covered his face and let out a tired sigh. Loud chirping echoed across the ship, with Tom nodding. "Yeah, and my pal agrees with me."

"Yes, I did some horrible things, but I can't _do _horrible things anymore," Marco started, getting out of his seat and beginning to pace around the limited hanger. "Nor do I even want to anymore. I just…" He took out the lightsaber, the one belonging to a dead kid, and stared at it. "...Want to prevent another child from getting killed."

Tom just blankly looked at Marco, hands rubbing his chin. Marco turned around, seeing this blank look slowly shift to one of understanding. "...What happened while I was knocked out?" Marco sat back down and collected his thoughts. He handed Tom the lightsaber, letting the pilot feel the weapons heft.

"I was ordered by Lord Toffee to find Force Sensitives on Planet Terra… My homeworld." Marco began, eyes looking only at the lightsaber in Tom's hands. "I followed my orders, hoping it would only be someone who could fight back like it's always been." Tom's eyes went wide at the implication, but Marco pushed onward. "But it was… Just a kid. A _kid_, a youngling for Force's sake."

"...You don't kill children?" Tom asked earnestly, with Marco violently shaking his head. "But I recognize your armor. You are a Commander, you've must-have…" Marco just gave Tom a stern glare. "Huh, so when under your command…"

"...No innocents were killed, but now, maybe they were killed." Marco sighed, letting his hands rest on his lap. Tom gently nudged him, making the man lookup. "I can't make up for my actions, but I want to try." Tom passed him the lightsaber, Marco clipping it back on his belt. "Can I come with you too… Where are you going anyway?"

"Back to Resistance Base on New Mewni," Tom punched the coordinates into his ship. "General Moon would be thrilled to know I found a lost Jedi, much less a turned Storm Tropper on my mission." Marco smiled, a sense of belonging coming over him. "Though be ready to explain yourself, that might take a while."

Marco laughed in earnest as the two were about to enter hyperdrive, but something shot them from the distance. Their ship slowly fell out of orbit, falling down toward a planet in the distance. "I took out all the stragglers!" Marco rushed to the gunner's bay again, trying to figure out who was attacking them.

"I don't know but look alive! Barko, get your robot butt on repairs _stat_." Sassy beeps emitted from a speaker as Tom tried steering a busted ship. Marco kept firing at the black ship coming their way, eyes wide at who was firing upon them. "Don't freeze up on me Diaz," Tom shouted, feeling confident. "We'll make out of this…"

And just like that, the ship froze still. "...Were screwed," Marco mumbled, with Tom giving a weak nod in agreement. The ship then began free-falling, with the black ship watching the carnage from the distance. Before Marco went out cold from the impact, he felt _someone _was watching them. And when he realized who it was, he felt familiar fear course through him.

* * *

_**And what happens to our heroes? Find out next week :P. Seriously, this is a project I'm excited to be working on, so hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **_


	2. Ep I - Sand Angel

_**Back at it again with another chapter! Really happy at the positive reception so far! Glad you guys are enjoying this melding of ideas/worlds. This chapter focuses on the introduction of Star and I had a lot of fun writing this take on the character. Review responses will be at the bottom, but here are some music tracks I encourage you give a listen while reading. For the first scene, the remix of 'Reach out for the Truth' from P4A for the opening scene and 'Take Over' from P5R for the later action scene.**_

* * *

The harsh desert winds were gusting in the air, masking a single person. Body covered up with grey and blue garb, she used an odd metallic bow staff to keep balance in the storm. Putting up a rouged hand to their forehead, she put down enough of their goggles to see into the distance. Bright blue eyes spotted a rather large sandworm, one that could feed for quite a few moons. A grin forming beneath her scarf, they pulled it up to cover their face once more as they hopped into a speeder nearby.

Its semi-wrecked state didn't matter, as it did its job getting the traveler to their destination. Upon arrival, excitement at what possible goodies this worm potentially houses. Masking their form beneath the yellow sands, the traveler took out a pair of binoculars, studying the worm. _The skin seems dense… But not too much of an issue to skin once it's dead. _She pondered before putting their tool away, the traveler took out a pair of busted headphones, worn out from extensive use.

The figure whistled as they rolled from her hiding spot and landed a heavy blow on the worm. The creature hissed an unholy screech but the traveler just grinned beneath her blue scarf, music somewhat blasting in her eardrums. The jolly almost pop-like beat fueled her playful movement, rolling and jumping away from various strikes from the worm's tail. They did nothing to the creature, the traveler sighing. _Guess I gotta start gutting the fella up. _Pressing a button on her staff, two rusted blades sprung out on each end and spun it around before jumping in the air, slamming it on the worms head.

It screeched in pain, but the traveler simply slid down its face, green blood oozing on the sand. They wiped some blood off her goggles, but her eyes spotted an odd blue glow emanating from the worm's side. The worm used this moment to shake the traveler off, who landed gracefully with their worn-out brown boots. The creature started thrashing around, the traveler unable to land anymore blows. They started running, picking up a handful of sand and throwing it at the creatures face to confuse it. They then proceeded to jump toward the odd glow and ripped it out of the worm's side.

She studied the object, looking strikingly similar to the legends of… _Wait, who is that? _The traveler thought, seeing the passed-out form of a man around her age. They couldn't make out what he was wearing but tired brown eyes faintly opened before closing. Gripping the blade, they flipped the switch on its hilt and a blue light sprung to life. Beneath their goggles, blue eyes went wide at how beautiful the blade was. _It feels just like I imagined… _Entering a battle stance the traveler studied intently, two feet were firmly planted on the ground as she gripped the blade with one hand.

The worm, nearly dead at this point, used the remainder of its life to charge into the traveler. They stood their ground, gripping the blade with two hands as the creature leaped toward them. In a flash of blue light, the creature's head was severed outright, it's bottom half laying limp on the ground. Pressing the switch as the blue light dimmed away, the traveler's eyes walked toward the man. Kneeling to meet him at eye level, she touched his neck with gloved hands, feeling a faint pulse. Looking across him, what looked like trashed armor and a rifle were present, the traveler rubbing their chin. Looking down at the man and holding out the lightsaber, they narrowed their eyes.

_I found one. _She lugged the man and his things into the speeder. _I finally found a Jedi Knight. _The traveler flew across the vast desert, ignoring the worried beeps of a BD Droid unit slowly following behind.

* * *

The traveler parked her speeder, lugging the man over her shoulder as she entered a hovel. _Home sweet home. _She smiled fondly beneath her scarf, gently putting the man on her bed. Taking off her goggles and scarf, she let her wild lengthy blond hair finally breathe, stretching tired arms and legs. Despite the harsh world outside her home, bright blue eyes saw hope within her gloved hands.

She walked toward her make-shift stool, made from rustic metals gathered from the scrap yards north from her home. Sitting down on the harsh metals, the traveler simply sighed at the lightsaber within her hands. "Star… You really found one." Hope spread through her like a warm blanket. Blue eyes looked toward her workbench, a place she frequently eats her hunted meals and works on new gear for the hunt. They spotted a worn-out blue box, her hand focusing on the object. It gently hovered in the air, and despite some shaking and nearly falling, it landed in her palm with an ungraceful thud.

Pressing both sides of the device, a faint hologram showed itself. In the static blue, it showed a young woman, around her age making careful strikes with her green lightsaber. "Alright, you younglings, listen up to ol' Soloria here." The woman spoke, her voice was playful but stern. Star sighed, excited blue eyes watching the warrior make careful battle strikes as if her blade had two ends. After a few battle poses and strikes, she disabled her saber and bowed. "Be strong, ruthless, and brave. That's what we Jedi feel when protecting this vast galaxy."

Holding the device within her hands, Star just looked toward the man, his form utterly exhausted. She looked back at the device, mind going wild thinking of the many heroic stories and adventures the woman within it experienced. _I wonder what he's experienced… _While no Jedi has shown itself on her home, Star simply felt hope one day, one would come. _And teach me. _

She used her inner Force to put the object back on her workbench, standing up and walking toward the man. She knelt down, meeting him at eye level. _Should I wake up him? _She pondered, rubbing her chin in thought. Star could tell just from his scars and cuts across his face, the man faced much. _Stabbing the blade into the worm was pretty smart. _Star smirked, sitting by the man's bedside and leaning on her elbows. _It would've bled out from the blade's consistent wound. _

The man started tossing and turning, causing Star's eyes to show concern. "Hey, you okay?" She gently put a hand on his forehead but nearly recoiled at the rush of energy coursing through her. Falling off the bed and rubbing her head in pain, she just winced at the faint images her mind now possessed.

_War? Loss… _She felt a tear gently fall down her cheek. The other images were faint, almost pure static, but she just felt the man's utter loathing at himself. _Poor Marco… _"Who are you?" Star jumped to her feet, gripping the lightsaber in her hands in defense… But it wasn't in her hands anymore. She blinked, eyes seeing the blade fly toward Marco's right hand, the man looking equally surprised. "I… Huh..." He rubbed his head, seemingly still tired from earlier. "Where am I?" He asked less forcefully, earning a sheepish smile from Star.

"Well, I found ya passed-out cold in the desert. And you seemingly took out one of those… Stormtroopers? Heard from people in the scrap yards they show up sometimes, so maybe you fought one-off." Star started, pacing around the room, excitement quickly overcoming her. "And I found _that_!" She pointed at the blade in Marco's hands, the man looking a lot less excited than he should've been. "So like, I took your weapon that you sabbed into the wormy guy and gut him like a fish." She threw her hands in the air, then quickly dashing toward Marco and putting them on his shoulders. "Are you a Jedi? I can't believe it! You are one! I finally…"

"Knock it off!" He harshly shoved her away, Star stumbling to her feet before standing tall. She was silent as the man looked to his side, guilt clear on his face. "S-Sorry… But I'm not a Jedi. I'm… I'm a former commander of…"

"The Resistance?" Star finished for him, but Marco shook his head, standing up and looking around, apparently trying to find something. "Former Commander of a Stormtrooper Unit, for the First Order." He took a shaky breath before turning back toward Star. "I'm on the run from my former men, actually. Do you know how to get off-planet?"

Star rubbed her chin, pondering what to do with her 'guest'. _Nah, he's clearly part of the resistance. Heard stories of them going undercover. _Something in her mind didn't sound convinced at this but she shook that part of her off. _Besides, I felt his… He can help me. _She smiled, throwing an arm around Marco's shoulders. "Yes, and no. Got any credits on you?"

"Uh…" Marco dug through his pockets, face seemingly thankful for whatever reason. He dug through his brown pants and soon sighed. "Damn it, don't have any credits on me. Maybe it's in my…" He looked toward Star, having a hopeful look. "Do you know where my armor is?" Star jumped in excitement, rushing toward her speeder. Marco followed, seeing his gear all piled in a messy heap on the speeder's back. "Well, I guess that's where…"

Out of nowhere, a sandworm sprang up from the sand and utterly ravaged the speeder, leaving nothing left. Star and Marco simply looked at the remains, literally nothing left at all. _...Huh, guess I have to build another one. _She looked toward Marco, having a sheepish smile. "Say, are you handy?"

Marco simply facepalmed, a firm red mark on his face. "...Yes. Can't _believe _this." Star giggled at his reaction, causing his eye to twitch. "How are you not mad?! We can't walk through this endless desert!"

She rolled her eyes and threw her goggles and scarf on. Tossing Marco a spare pair of goggles and a red hooded robe, he gave her a curious look. "You are a Jedi man, you guys love sand and stuff." Marco rose a finger to counter her point but sighed, relenting and putting his new gear on as Star packed her things.

* * *

Harsh winds threatened to send Star and her new companion flying, but they kept strong as they explored the desert. Star simply fixed her scarf a few times, her metallic bo staff more than enough to keep balance every couple of steps. Some stray sand particles entered her nostrils, the familiar scents of dust reminding Star of her many hunts.

_Wonder what I can find… _She pondered but remembered Marco was trudging next to her. Turning toward him, the man struggled to keep solid footing, his basic black shoes clearly not enough. She shook her head at him, earning what looked to be a scowl. _Hey, this isn't that bad. _

Marco groaned as he marched forward, his feet sinking into the sand with each step. Star fought the urge to smirk, finding his struggle quite amusing. _It's not like I got exploring down pat right away either. _A very harsh memory of being lost for nearly half a year in the harsh desert played in her mind. Shaking it off, she forced a smile on her face, bo staff helping her focus.

After the two walked for nearly half an hour, she held up her hand. Marco nearly fell backward from the sudden stop, but the sand planting his feet into the ground prevented that. She passed him her binoculars, Marco pressing them against his goggles. "Is… That an oasis? How did you find that?" He asked in a muffled tone.

Star simply held out her hand, taking the tool back and shoving it into her grey pack. "When you travel enough, you know all the hidden spots." She answered playfully, Marco pushing through the dying winds as she spoke. She took a few steps before planting her staff into the ground, leaning on it as she saw Marco throw handfuls of water into his mouth. "For a Jedi Knight, you look like a kid."

Marco wiped his mouth, turning to Star as she kept smiling at him. "I told you, not a Jedi Knight or even a real Jedi. And… I'm thirsty." He replied, the last bit sounding almost embarrassed. She giggled and pulled her staff, spinning it playfully before laying it near the oasis. Taking a seat near the sand, she took off her boots. Letting the cooler sand soothe her worn-out feet, she sighed at the simple pleasures of life. "How… Long have you been out here?"

"My whole life…" She answered, eyes closed as she felt at peace. Content silence hovered between the two, Marco sitting next to her and copying her actions. He nearly flinched at the odd temperature gracing his feet but he soon too sighed in content. "I recommend the sand bath, though getting it out of your hair is a pain." She playfully swatted Marco's shoulder, earning a grin from the soldier.

"I'll take your word for it," He answered, looking around the oasis and rubbing his chin. "We bought supplies for camp, right? Cause it's getting dark out." Star looked up at the sky, seeing the Sandstorm's Moons slowly shift away. _Oh crud. _Being out at night is usually fine… _But not this close to the Northern Scrap Yard. _She had a focused look, mirroring Marco's worried look before snapping her fingers.

"Alright, I got a plan," Marco nodded, intently listening to Star. She held out her fingers, counting down one by one. "We chop down that tree for a fire, get some more water in us, and we take turns standing watch. Since yoooooou got the fancy lightsaber, I volunteer _you_ to keep watch." She winked at him, earning a twitchy eye blink in response. "...What? Sounded fair in my head."

"No, it's not that, it's…" He shook his head, brown eyes focused. "Nothing." He held out his hand, the fabled blade hilt in his palm. "Use this to cut down the tree and I'll use your staff as I scout around." Star took the blade, it's power making her spine tingle. Marco stood up and took Star's staff, walking around the area for signs of danger.

Now alone with the saber, Star turned it on and off a few times, getting a handle on its switch. _I got this… _She walked toward the large palm tree, it's alien grapefruit taunting her. Planting her booted feet firmly on the ground, she gripped the blade with two hands as she made careful strikes. The tree quickly turned into pieces, the fruit gently crashing into the oasis. Floating over the clear blue water, Star smiled as she spun the blade around. It nearly fell into the water before Star caught it. Eyes wide, she looked around hoping no one saw her. _...Phew. _She turned the blade off and gathered the wood into a pile.

With everything gathered, she took out her flint rocks, banging them together to generate fire. Thankfully, the somewhat breezy winds didn't cause any problems, the fire alive and well. Looking toward the fruit, she carefully took the grapefruit out of the water and laid it neatly on her grey robe, thankful she donned her blue undershirt. Cleaning the fruit with a torn cloth, she gently shook it to ensure no… _Oh no, you don't. _

She harshly banged the fruit against her skull, cracking it the fruit wide open and a spider creature scurried out of it. It looked shocked it's hiding spot was discovered but one threatening glare from Star sent the creature running into the cool sand. She shook the other fruit to ensure no other 'surprises' were inside them. _Nope, all good. _Star got up and began getting a meal going, using the fruit and some berries she had on her to get something going. "Didn't find anything," Marco spoke, getting her attention. He sat down beside her, passing Star the bo staff. She took it and continued mixing the fruit together in a clay bowl she had in her pack. "I did manage to hunt these two though." He showed Star two whomp rats. "Didn't think these guys lived in arid climates."

"You would be surprised at what you can find on a sand planet," Star replied, jabbing the creatures into a large stick of wood, holding it over the flame. "Oh, here is your saber." Star used her other hand to pass Marco back his weapon. He took the blade and clipped it to his belt, sitting cross-legged as he simply watched Star in her element.

He didn't say anything, only nod in thanks as he watched the flames, brown eyes seemingly lost. Star turned to him, trying to read what was rattling through Marco's head. _Not going to force… _"...Thanks, for helping me back there." _Guess he wants to be friendly. _Star smiled, gently prodding her skewer forward. The bright red embers hovered around travelers, adding to the calming atmosphere.

"No problem, you would do the same for me, buddy." She elbowed him, hoping to earn a smile or smirk. Instead, he just sighed, mumbling 'right' somberly. She frowned, lightly elbowed him again. "Okay, you got some stories to tell. I wanna hear them."

"Really? You want to hear about a commander killing the people you admire so much?" Marco replied, his voice downright bitter. Star blinked, unsure of how to respond. "...Ugh, sorry. My past is a touchy subject."

"How about I talk about my past," She wagged her finger, a playful smile forming. "But _only _if you answer two of my questions." Marco rubbed his chin, seemingly thinking her offer over. He turned to her and nodded, Star resting her skewer on her grey robe. She turned toward him, sitting cross-legged herself. "I was a little girl when I woke up alone in some stranger's house. Don't even remember what my parents looked like, though…" She tapped her right cheek, it faintly glowing a pink heart before vanishing. "Have a feeling my mom had something like this on her face."

"Wait, you are a Butterfly?" Marco asked, voice downright shocked. Star blinked, not recognizing that name. "Sorry, continue." He quickly said, Star feeling more confusion than anything else. _Whatever… _She shook it off and coughed.

"Annnnyway, been traveling, hunting and building. Thank Force that Buff Frog and his kids took me in, those guys are lifesavers." She looked into the flames, content smile on her face. Marco took one of the berries and started munching on it, clearly invested in her tale. "Without them, wouldn't have my staff right now."

He turned toward it, picking the weapon up and gently brushing his fingers over it. "This is made out of one of the finest metals in the galaxy. Guess looking for scrap pays off, huh?" Star smirked. She took the weapon and held it before her.

"I had to add some things to it, like the blades and even this stun mode." She pressed a button, the staff sparking with electricity. "But really proud of my baby here." She turned the electricity off, the staff laying on the sand once more.

Marco looked into the flame, Star giving him a knowing look. "I… I think I know why you were left here." Star intently studied him, eyes looking pleadingly. "You are Force Sensitive and my men… Our _job _was to help the Inquisitors hunt the remaining Jedi down." Star waved her hand as if Marco said something stupid. "I'm not joking, I…"

"Did _you _kill my parents?" Star asked rhetorically, with Marco raising a finger before dropping it, shaking his head and eyes looking into the flames once more. "Exactly, you know who _and _where they are since you reacted to my face having this." She pointed to where her heart mark glowed. "Huh, you answered one of my questions. Can I just ask my next one?"

"Sure, go right ahead," Marco replied, eyes locked into the flames and guilt oozing from them. "But I don't think you'll like the…"

"How did you discover the Force?" Star asked, taking Marco's hand and squeezing it. He blinked, eyes locked on her blue ones. "I found out I could use the Force from my adventures, though it's super limited." She focused on her staff, struggling to lift it up with her right hand. She managed but only for a few seconds before it landed with a thud.

"...From realizing I was doing the wrong thing, for so long." Marco answered, looking at his left hand. He squeezed it a few times, his body visibly shuddering. Star closed her eyes, focusing on Marco's hand. The static from early cleared up, showing him reaching out to a youngling before the poor kid was shot in the head. She opened them, seeing Marco starting to cry. "I… I can't keep being a commander, not when my men and allies are willing to go so far."

Star threw herself on to Marco, hugging the man. Star didn't know _why _she was compelled to hug this stranger, but something within her screamed 'help him'. _I… I know he can do good. _She felt so strongly about this, squeezing Marco tighter with her near vice-grip of a hug. Star felt his strong arms relenting, embracing her as well. The two simply hugged one another, letting the warmth of the fire soothe their troubled thoughts.

* * *

Her belly full from the cooked whomp rats and fruit, Star found herself soundly sleeping, mind drifting toward a strange place. Opening her eyes, she saw a young boy, having the same brown eyes as Marco. He was crying, body battered and beaten on a ship white as could be. Many soldiers were stationed all over, alarming Star, but she froze when she heard, "Boy,". She simply watching as a grey lizard man walked up to the boy, his grey claws behind his back and cold yellow eyes somewhat soften upon closer inspection. He simply studied Marco, the boy hastily wiping tears from his face. "...I have to take you in, as your parents are gone."

"But Momma and Pappa told me they are strong," The boy replied, voice sounding so different than the man Star just meet. _He sounds so… Broken. _Star wanted to reach out, hug the boy and tell him everything would be okay, but she simply couldn't move. "Are they… Are they dead, sir?"

"Yes, and I will take responsibility for you, from now on," He knelt down, holding out his clawed hand toward Marco. "I am Toffee, the man in charge of the First Order." Marco looked confused, simply sniffling back tears. "Come, I will take you to your new home." Marco wiped his nose, taking the lizard's hand as he followed Toffee.

Star simply saw the reactions from various Stormtroopers around them, everyone looking shocked. _Why? He is just helping a… _But her eyes dilated, seeing a familiar saber hilt on Toffee's belt. That black shoulder guard and faint red were iconic across the galaxy. _Oh my… _But just as Star was going to shout 'run away', she was jolted awake, body springing to life as the cool sand somewhat calmed her down.

She only saw, however, bright blue before her eyes. Marco was standing protectively before Star, brown eyes looking at the figures before them with utter hatred. Star got to her feet, gripping her nearby staff for dear life as a surge of fear came over her. The only light was from the dying fire nearby and the two sabers alight. A red-cloaked figure slowly strutted toward Marco, her fire red eyes and faint ember dancing over her head making her gulp. "Huh, guess you ran off here. Never expected the Sand Dunes was your hiding spot."

"Thank my old friends for shooting me down," Marco hissed, blade held firm in his hands. "Back away and leave us alone. No reward Lord Toffee is worth having me gut you and your troops like nothing." The figure laughed, slapping her knee as Marco continued glaring at her. "You know my skills, Lady Hekapoo."

"Yeah, but I frankly don't care," She yawned as she held out her palm, dual-bladed saber coming to life. It spun around like an endless top before it settled into a staff-like form. She charged into Marco, the man slamming his blade into hers. Sparks bounced off the blades, creating a collision of red and blue. Star backed away, both excitement and worry coming over her. _My first lightsaber battle! Oh my gosh! _She wanted to study their forms so badly, but blaster fire got her attention. She groaned, spinning her staff and charging into the stormtroopers rushing toward Star.

She slammed the staff into the ground, vaulting over two of them. Upon landing, she made an elegant swipe, sending a wave of sand into the air. The trooper fired blindly, but Star effortlessly slammed his blaster away. It landing on the sand with a heavy thud, she used her staff like a golf club, slamming it into the blaster and sending it toward the other trooper. He tripped over it and slid across the sand. The two taken out, Star smugly smiled and leaned on her staff, but more blaster fire caused her to sigh. _I just want to enjoy the show… _

She flipped backward, landing into the oasis and letting the troopers come to her. The made cautious blaster shots at the water's surface, Star holding her breath as she focused on where they were coming from. _Alright, so it's… _She sprung from the water and splashed some water on the four troopers before her. They blinked in confusion, but Star grinned as she pressed a button the staff. It sparked to life, she slammed it into them, electricity shocking them all. They tried fighting but in this dazed state, Star made quick work of them.

Wiping her head to get some sweat off, she turned toward Marco, eyes wide in shock. It wasn't from his posture or anything, no, Star found it inexperienced considering his title of a Jedi. But _how _he was fighting alarmed her. He was slamming the blade into his foe, her dual blades effortlessly blocking the strikes, but the raw fire and hatred in his eyes sent a shiver down Star's spine. _Why is he so violent? We just need to distract her so we can escape. _

Looking around her, Star spotted a blaster and aimed it carefully at Hekapoo's head. She made a few shots, but she quickly jumped away from the shots. Star flipped backward, seeing Hekapoo stand inches away from her. "Stay out of…" Her red eyes went slightly wide, seeing her men all knocked out. "...Huh, impressive." She slashed in Star's direction, but she blocked it with her staff. Star held guard, shocked her staff was able to block a _lightsaber's _blow, but it wasn't her blade that did this.

Marco was standing before her, anger in his eyes beyond evident. "Stay,** away from her**." He spoke, voice edge in darkness. Hekapoo simply smirked, having a toothy expression. Marco shoved both hands forward, sending the Inquisitor flying toward a nearby rock. But Hekapoo just laughed, grin on her face near manic.

"My, no wonder you are so hostile. She has the Force, doesn't she?" Marco refused to answer, simply standing his guard. Star ignored the fear building up within her, taking her staff and standing right next to Marco, her staff now sparked with electricity. "I guess Toffee will be very pleased if I bring you both alive."

Marco charged into Hekapoo, pure lighting coating his blade as he slammed into Hekapoo's side. She screamed in pain, the impact echoing across the Sand Dunes like a thunderclap. Hekapoo retaliated by shooting black fire back at Marco. The man hissed in pain but still stood tall. But he soon fell on one knee, shaky breath escaping his mouth. Star read the room, knowing things were going south soon. She grabbed Marco's hand and ran north, ignoring Hekapoo and other troopers giving chase.

"Why are we running? We need too…" Marco winced in pain, clutching his side. Star gently patted his shoulder, blue meeting brown. He relented, nodding to her plan. She smiled and pulled up her scarf, the harsh winds returning as the sun slowly rose. Using her goggles to focus, she spotted a cluster of rocks, picking Marco up and carrying him bridal style as they tucked-and-rolled behind their makeshift cover. Gently placing him down, Star looked on her belt, hopeful… _Crud, only got two. _Star always remembered to carry at least four healing stems. _I could always craft more once we get into town. _

She pressed a button on the stem and stabbed it into Marco's wound. He simply let out a shaky breath as the healing fluids did their work, his burn now just a scar. "T-Thanks…" He mumbled, earning a thumbs up from Star. She peeked over the rock, seeing stormtroopers coming their way. _But no Hekapoo… _

Star turned to Marco, wanting to run by a plan of attack… But he wasn't next to her. She peeked over the rock, seeing him nearly brutalized his own former men. She saw him snap a trooper's neck, rolling away and using the fallen soldier's body as cover before throwing it at his attacker. Marco then proceeded to finish the last two off using their own blasters. He stood over the carnage, a frown firmly planted on his face. Looking through the bodies and taking something out of their pockets, he stood back up.

Marco dashed back to their hiding place, giving Star a guilty look. "Okay, they are dealt with and 'borrowed' some of their credits." He took out at least 200 credits, Star's eyes having a shine to them. "Take it you've never seen…"

"No, but I always had to spend it repairing my speeder." The two ran toward the Scrap Yard, now only mere feet away from them. "But now, we could use this to get a ship off-world! I can finally see the stars…" She sighed, her dream shielding Star's mind from the tense battle earlier. Marco seemingly didn't buy this, putting the credits in his pocket and throwing his stolen blaster away.

"I… I channeled the Dark side," Marco mumbled, hoping Star wouldn't hear. But she did, simply patting his shoulder in support. The two finally stopped running, finding their chance of escape.

* * *

Daylight slowly draped over the Scrap Yard, two travelers nearly limping from the constant fighting. Star spotted a familiar tavern, throwing her arm around Marco's shoulder to guide them both into it.

The familiar scents of strong rustic Mewman Ale coated the air like an old friend. Taking a wiff of the smell, Star sighed as she found her and Marco somewhere to sit. Sitting away from the other scavengers, travelers and the few bounty hunters, Star relaxed as she kicked her boots on the table. Marco looked as if he wanted to comment, but he simply looked blankly at his right hand. "Dude, you sent her flying with that… Force Lighting? That was sick!" She noticed her voice was loud, making a sheepish 'Sorry' before turning back to Marco. "Don't be so…"

"It… It's a Dark Side power, one Lord Toffee and others have mastered," Marco simply slouched on the table, body utterly exhausted at this point. Star gently ruffled his hair, earning a playful scowl from his end. "You aren't afraid of me? I would be after seeing…"

"Look, you fought back cause people tried killing us," Star began, waving her right hand around. "Frankly, I don't like hurting people, but if I have to, I will." She then leaned forward, eyes downcast. "But you are… One of _them_," She was mindful not to say the obvious, earning a thankful look from Marco. "Part of that code was that all life is valuable."

Marco looked dumbly at her before his face had a more stern expression. He sat upright and leaned back in his chair, eyes looking around the tavern. "...This galaxy is dangerous, threats quite literally everywhere you look." Marco rested one elbow on the table, eyes locked on Star. "A bounty hunter with a pulse rifle is mere feet away from us, his blaster silently aimed right at our heads." Star turned toward where Marco's eyes drifted to, spotting the blue-skinned hunter. Upon being sighted, they grumbled and looked elsewhere. "Yeah, you pick up on all threats when you fight long enough."

She mouthed 'huh' before silently scolding herself. Spending _years _on this sand planet, Star knew to always be attentive. _Maybe I'm distracted? _She looked toward Marco, the man waving a waitress over and asking for glasses of blue milk, giving her ten credits as thanks. The green-skinned woman smiled and walked off, but Marco quickly started looking around, rubbing his chin in thought. "You know, I kinda love Blue Beetle Milk," Star smiled, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms.

"Glad you do, just ordered whatever came to mind honestly," He replied, eyes darting around. "It's a bit late to ask this, but did you happen to find a droid and someone else with me?" Star tilted her head in confusion. "I was with a Resistance pilot and his droid before crashing. All I remember is finding off that worm before being knocked out cold."

"All I saw with you was some gear and your weapon, that's it," She answered, eyes narrowing. "Were you guys planning to head over to New Mewni?" Marco nodded, leaning forward. "I know your history is a bit spotty, but you sure helping the Resistance is the right call?"

Marco blinked in confusion, before coughing to compose himself. "Honestly? Not sure, but I don't know what else to do, more so now that those _idiots _are after us now," Marco groaned, rubbing his temples to fight off a headache. Star giggled at his antics, earning a scowl from him. "You take things too lightly."

"And you are too serious, Mr. Moody." Star jabbed back. The waitress showed up with their drinks, the two of them silently thanking the woman as she walked off. Taking a sip from the sweet milk, Star put her glass down to finish her thought. "I guess we should look for your friends before leaving."

Marco nodded, rubbing his chin to focus. "I'm guessing, a scrapper found Barko near the crash site and took him into a shop. I mean, he _is _a droid, they are always useful." Marco took a sip from his drink as Star nodded in agreement. She did see many of the cuties being sold and helping repair various ships.

"I know where to look," She slugged her drink down and slammed the empty glass on the table. She gestured Marco to follow, the man nodding as he put his half empty glass down. They left the tavern only to find various shops, daylight now overtaking the land. _Glad I ditched the robe. _Star stretched her arms, enjoying the newfound freedom. Marco seemed equally content despite his brown eyes harshly studying people they passed by and the vendors they had open.

She bit her lip, wondering something. _What planets has he visited? _Being a soldier… Jedi Knight must have had Marco encounter much. _So why is he so on guard? He could literally gut anyone that bothers him. _She froze, blinking at the dark thoughts. _Come on girl, don't think like that. I guess I'm too tired. _Marco tapped her shoulder, breaking her train of thought.

The two were now in front of a rather large vendor, a massive gate with a small square hole exposing a very familiar face. Star smiled as she ran over to a life-long friend, leaning on the rustic counter-top. "Hello Boo-Fly, how's business?"

His many eyes blinked a few times before they landed on her and Marco. He playfully chuckled as he leaned forward. "Take it you need to fix another trashed speeder, child?" Star shook her head, earning a loud laugh from the seller. "Ah, finally buying that ship. Guess you took up bounty hunting to get the credits."

"Not exactly," She pushed Marco forward, the man blinking at the creature owlishly. Star coughed, Marco still blinking. She then elbowed him, hard enough to nearly make him fall. "My friend has 200 credits. What ship can we get for that?" She asked, smile wide as could be. Boo Fly's smirk slowly shifted into a frown, eyes closing and shaking his head. "Come on! I've done you a lotta favors, man."

"Yes, but favors doesn't cover the cost of ships worth a slave or two," Boo Fly said somberly. "If I could leave this planet, I would have years ago child." He looked around, his many eyes looking cautiously. "But, I can help you… _Secure_ a First Order ship." Star's blue eyes light up, hear name sake nearly shining within them. "Hey, this will be pretty dangerous. But seeing as your friend has _that_ on him…" He pointed to Marco's saber hilt, frowning at himself from being spotted. "...You two need to leave fast." He opened a nearby door, letting Star and Marco through.

Once inside, Star smiled at the familiar sights and sounds. "Did Buff Frog help you get the new Tie-Fighters? Those are kinda hard to come across." Star asked Boo Fly, earning a grin from the fly-creature.

"He's exploring the mines, should be back in a few hours," Boo Fly replied, continuing with, "And no, I got the Ewoks to… Procure, ship parts and I had my men and droids put them back together." He turned toward Marco, the man frowning. "Kid, when you are around long enough, 'borrowing' isn't too bad. But you are Empire scum, so what do I know."

"It's the _First _Order, not Empire," Marco corrected, tone harsh and bitter. "The old Empire was…" He closed his eyes and sighed. "I guess not much better than the First Order right now, huh?" Star gently pat his shoulder, sending Boo Fly a frown. He held his hands up, rolling his eyes before flying on ahead.

"Hey, don't mind him much. Buff Frog and him were part of the old Resistance before coming here," Star gently commented, recalling the war stories both father figures told her. The epic space battles and gunfights… _Heck, Buff Frog taught me all I know. _She always wondered if he was a commander or not… Shaking the thoughts off, she spotted a rather large ship.

Its large single fin stood tall like a mountain, the ship's black paint job covering up many dents and scuff marks. It also had normal wings, but they weren't very large, sticking out like stubby arms. Star made out a small-ish viewing window, tinted black. _It's beautiful… _She walked toward it, hand brushing against the cold steel. Her eyes went wide at something though, it being of a spray-painted logo. It was of a single dark pink heart, having odd blue flames hovering around it. "Star, meet the Butterfly Mk. III, or Scuttle Bug as Buff Frog called it." He rubbed his neck, sighing at himself. "We… Wanted to give this to you for your twenty-fifth birthday, maybe us and the Buff Kids going on a joyride when things calmed down."

She threw herself onto Boo Fly, giving him a warm hug. "I love it, thank you so much…" Boo Fly simply enjoyed the embrace, rubbing Sar's back before she let go. "Did you happen too…" And as if being summoned, a little cute doid rolled into Star's sight. It's sole 'eye' looked around, little head threatening to stumble over its small oval sphere. But it found Marco, the droid rushing into him. "So that's Barko? Looks like the cutie likes you."

"It's good to see you too," Marco brushed his hand over the Droid's head, earning happy beeps and chirps. "Take it Boo Fly fixed you up?" Barko's beeps got more aggressive, earning a raised eyebrow from Marco. "Wait, he bought you? For what?"

"For parts, he's Empire tech," Boo Fly answered, hovering toward Marco. "And you're lucky I don't charge…" Marco simply gave the man one hundred credits. "Oh, thank you. But that doesn't cover everything." Marco felt his eye twitch, earning a grin from Boo Fly. "Kidding, don't want that saber to cut my head off. I'm keeping the credits though." He juggled the large block of metal, Marco sighing as he walked up to Star. "So, take it one of you knows how to fly that thing?"

"Yes," Both said in unison, Star and Marco blinking at each other in shock. "You know how to fly?" They spoke once more. "Stop doing that!" They just glared at each other before knowing smirks formed. Marco cracked his fingers and entered the ship first. Just as Star was going to follow him and Barcko, Boo Fly pulled her aside.

"Please, be careful. I don't trust that kid," He looked around, eyes harsh and critical. "He's the enemy, so be ready to kill him if need be, alright?" Star shook her head, giving a playful pose before rushing at the ship's entrance.

"I trust Marco, he… He can help me understand the Force." She replied, tone bubbly and confident. Boo Fly smiled as the ship slowly arose from the ground. He pressed a button on a remote, opening the ceiling so the ship could fly off. And just like that, the two friends and their droid were in the far reaches of space.

* * *

_**Starco4everr - Oh it will be. Thought long about this concept and got a full three Acts (three narratives) mapped out.**_

_**Knighthunter911700 - Ask and you shall receive.**_

_**Yellowpikmin88 - Thank you :).**_

_**baojin - As you will notice in this chapter, I'm taking major liberties with the narratives of 'Force Awakens', 'Last Jedi' and 'Rise of Skywalker'. While those films form the basic skeleton of the narrative, that's really it. A lot of this narrative is original and has a lot of changes from the source material**__**.**_

**_Guest - Thank you :)._**

**_Shaeril McBrown - Glad you enjoyed it so far._**

**_Teramire - Good Yoda impression lol. But yes, the more I thought about it, the more everything 'clicks' together. And you will see why more so when you read this latest chapter. _**__


End file.
